


Be Yourself

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Patton never seemed to be able to convey what he wanted to in Thomas' videos.





	Be Yourself

Patton hated what he had done to himself sometimes. Sometimes he enjoyed feeling a little less responsible in the videos all the time, true, but he hated the fact that now all the others spoke to him like he was an idiot.

When the videos started out, he felt all too stiff. He was only showing his most responsible side, with only a few moments of how he truly felt shining through. He hated that he felt like he couldn’t be himself, so he decided to relax a little bit in the next video.

But when he did that, Logan treated him like he was a complete idiot who couldn’t see the big picture, which wasn’t true at all. Patton still could see the big picture fine. He could tell the difference between right and wrong, and he knew Thomas’ limits. He had a penchant for exaggerating everything he did though, when he was himself. And that fact about him, which at first would make him smile, because it made others laugh, was now the very thing he hated most about himself. Inside the videos and out, he was treated like a complete moron.

At first it wasn’t this bad. Logan and Roman still asked for his input outside of videos, because they remembered he could be serious when he needed to be, he just didn’t always need to be. But time went on, weeks passed, and it was like Logan had forgotten Patton knew things about morality and adulthood, even if his words got jumbled or details were switched around. Roman still saw him as a father figure of sorts, but as the goofy dad who had little use beyond comedic relief.

Virgil, to his credit, never forgot what Patton was truly like, and when everything got bad, Patton knew he could always turn to Virgil. Even if in the videos Virgil played along with the others, he never did it to the point where it hurt Patton. And when the video was over, Patton could sink out to the common room and Virgil could join him and together they could talk about what Patton really wanted to say, what he regretted not bringing up, and what the others did this time that made his skin crawl.

Patton didn’t wish he had stayed as stiff as he was in the first few videos, but sometimes, he wished he hadn’t been so eager to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
